For example, a piezoelectric element including a plurality of electrode layers and a piezoelectric body layer placed between the electrode layers is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2016-51894. Each electrode layer includes a main electrode and a connection electrode having different polarities from each other in this piezoelectric element. A main electrode and a connection electrode in electrode layers next to each other are electrically connected to each other by a via that penetrates a piezoelectric body layer. This piezoelectric element is driven when a region placed between main electrodes in a piezoelectric body layer becomes an active region, which is piezoelectrically active, and displacement is generated in the active region.